Mitsubishi Triton
The Mitsubishi Triton is a compact pickup truck produced by Mitsubishi Motors. It was originally known as the Mitsubishi Forte in Japan from 1978 to 1986, when the name was discontinued as the pickup was not sold in its home market for a while. It returned to Japan in 1991 as the Strada. In the United States two captive imports of the Forte were sold by the Chrysler Corporation from 1979, as the Dodge Ram 50 and Plymouth Arrow Truck. Mitsubishi itself imported it as the Mighty Max when it began selling directly in the U.S. from 1982 to 1996, at which point the Plymouth ceased to be available. In North America, after the Mighty Max was no longer offered, the Mitsubishi Raider was offered, sharing a platform with the Dodge Dakota. In Japan, it was sold at a specific retail chain called Car Plaza. For most export markets the name L200 is used,"Mitsubishi Forte", Mitsubishi Motors South Africa website"Mitsubishi Motors releases new Triton pickup truck in Thailand", Mitsubishi Motors press release, August 25, 2005"Mitsubishi Motors launches Triton urban sports pickup", Mitsubishi Motors press release, September 21, 2006 though it also been known as the Rodeo,"2006 Mitsubishi bakkie range", Mitsubishi Motors South Africa website Colt, Storm, Magnum, L200 Strakar (badge used in Portugal since 1999, Strakar is a portmanteau of Strada and Dakar),http://www.mitsubishi-motors.pt/explores.aspx?id=9374#/Intro Mitsubishi Motors Portugal – L200 Strakar and others. Cumulative sales of the first three generations exceeded 2.8 million units around the world."Triton", Technology Review 2006, no.18, pp.144–147, Mitsubishi Motors website __TOC__ First generation (1978–1986) 2.0 L G63B I4 2.6 L 4G54 I4 2.3 L 4D55 D/TD I4 | transmission = 4-speed manual 5-speed KM132/KM145 manual | wheelbase = (4WD) | length = | width = | height = }} The first generation model of Mitsubishi's compact pickup truck was first sold in Japan as the Mitsubishi Forte in 1978 and continued until late 1986, when the line was cancelled in the Japanese domestic market for five years. In Japan the Forte was sold with a 1.6 litre G32B engine and two-wheel drive (LO25) or with four-wheel drive coupled to the 2 liter Sirius G63B with (LO26). Offered in basic Deluxe trim, the larger-engined version was also available in leisure-oriented Custom trim. The Custom also has a smoother and less utilitarian bed, without provisions for fitting a canvas top and with fewer hardpoints for strapping down loads. In export versions, the 2 liter gasoline version has (88 PS DIN), while a larger 2.6 liter unit offered . Also popular in many markets, and frugal, was a 2.3 liter diesel engine. The 1.6 litre Saturn engine rounded out the lineup downwards in many countries. A naked cab and chassis version was also available in some markets. The Dodge Ram 50 (called the D50 for 1979 and 1980) was a badge-engineered version sold by the Chrysler Corporation from 1979 on. The label lasted until 1993, through two generations of the truck. Plymouth also received a version of the truck known as the Arrow Truck, sold from 1979 to 1982. This was Chrysler's belated answer to the Ford Courier from Mazda and the Chevrolet LUV by Isuzu. Mitsubishi itself imported it as the Mitsubishi Mighty Max when it began selling directly in the U.S. from 1982, at which point the Plymouth ceased to be available. The Dodge version has twin rectangular headlights, while Mitsubishis had single units in North America. In the rest of the world, importers could choose between single or double rectangular units, as well as twin round headlights.Mitsubishi L200 (brochure), p. 15 Four wheel drive was added for 1982. This created the Power Ram 50 in the US, as in Dodge's nomenclature the "Power Ram" name was used for four wheel drive models. A turbodiesel engine was available in US models between 1983 and 1985. The 1983 turbodiesel was fitted with a TC05 non-wastegated turbo and produced and torque. The 1984–85 turbodiesels were fitted with a TD04 wastegated turbo which resulted in and torque. Second generation (1987–1996) | transmission = 4-speed automatic 5-speed manual | wheelbase = Short Bed: Long Bed/Ext. Cab: | length = Short Bed: Long Bed/Ext. Cab: Ext. Cab: | width = Mighty Max 4WD: Mighty Max Sport Cab 4WD: | height = Short Bed: Long Bed/Ext. Cab: 1991–93 Ext. Cab: 1987–1990 Ext. Cab: 1991–93 Long Bed/Ext. Cab 4WD: 1989–1990: }} The second generation model was introduced in 1987 for most markets. In Japan the pickups were not sold for a few years, making their return as the Strada in Japan in June 1991. It continued to be produced until 1996. The car usually has a 2.5 liter diesel or a turbodiesel engine. The diesel-engined L200 was not a spirited performer, with a four-wheel drive diesel having a top speed of . The second generation Mitsubishi truck was also produced in Thailand. In the US it was known as the Mitsubishi Mighty Max or the Dodge Ram 50. Gasoline engines include a carburetted 2.0 liter inline-four or a 2.6-liter ditto with . Four-wheel drive was also available, as were different bed lengths and both extended and double cab options. The Ram 50 was redesigned for 1987, which was the same year Chrysler introduced the Ram 50's successor, the Dodge Dakota. Despite this, sales of the Ram 50 continued for another seven years until 1993, possibly because the Ram 50 was a compact and the Dakota was a mid-size. The difference in size and cost left a niche for the Dodge 50, and its cancellation may have been due more to a desire to show independence from Mitsubishi than because of any product overlap. The Mighty Max ended production after the 1996 model year. Third generation (1996–2005) | transmission = 5-speed manual 4-speed automatic | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | related = Mitsubishi Challenger }} In 1996 a new generation model was introduced with 2.5 litre turbodiesel engines developing 103 hp. Other engine options include two sixteen-valve fuel injected petrol engines and a naturally aspirated diesel. The previous 2.6 litre unit was replaced with a new, considerably more powerful 2.4 liter engine with . The car participated in the Dakar Rally in 2005. Production ended in 2006. These were only built in Laem Chabang, Thailand, and were also exported back to Japan between 1997 and 1999. In late 2001 the third generation pickup underwent a facelift with new headlights and other changes. Fourth generation (2005–present) | length = FBB: Crew Cab: | width = Crew Cab: | height = Crew Cab: 4x4: | engine = 2.5L I4 | transmission = 5-speed manual 4-speed automatic 5-speed automatic | engine = 4M41 3.2 litre turbodiesel 4D56 2.5 litre 78hp 4D56 2.5 litre turbodiesel 142hp 4G64 2.4 litre I4 petrol 145hp 6G74 3.5 litre V6 petrol 194hp | related = Mitsubishi Challenger }} The fourth generation Triton was unveiled in 2005. Designed by Akinori Nakanishi, it is built exclusively by Mitsubishi's subsidiary in Thailand and is exported to 140 global markets. It is mostly known as L200 except for Japan and its subsidiary countries' markets. The car has a 2.5 litre turbodiesel engine developing 134 hp or 180 hp. References External links *Mitsubishi Triton official Japanese website (in Japanese) Triton Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:1970s automobiles Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1978 Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in the Philippines Category:Trucks built in Thailand Category:Trucks built in Brazil Category:Trucks built in South Africa